Snake Venom
by saku642734
Summary: Voldemort is quite bored sitting on his throne all day. How about alleviating that boredom with a certain favorite of his? Voldemort/Severus Snape. (Written for round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition)


**This story is based on Harry Potter written by J.K Rowling**

 **A/N: This is being written for the quidditch league fanfiction competition.**

 **Round 1- Not My OTP**

 **SEEKER: Write your Captain's NOTP.**

 **Captain's NOTP: Voldemort/Severus Snape**

As I look out the window, I see a pleasantly foggy afternoon. My favorite kind of weather.

But I am dreadfully bored. Maybe I can conjure up some fun? It's hard for a Dark Lord like myself to find his kicks these days.

Ah, but my most loyal servant always knows how to entertain me.

Well, most of the time. We don't need to mention the other times I've had to use the Cruciatus curse on him to get any amusement.

I pull out my wand and point it at my throat. Using the Sonorous Spell I yell, "Wormtail!"

A mere second later he bursts through the door. "What is it, Master?"

I release a puff of air in annoyance; why must he be such a sniveling idiot?

I stare coldly, stretching out my hand. "Your arm, Wormtail. Show it to me."

He scuttles over to me, and I yank his left arm to bring the Dark Mark closer. I then point my wand to his arm and revel in the scream of pain he makes when I use his mark to summon my favorite.

I release his arm immediately. "Leave me."

He scurries toward the exit, like the rat he is.

An agonizing, boredom-filled twenty minutes later, my Severus finally arrives.

"What took so long?" I say, annoyed. "You should be punished for making me wait."

Severus' facial expression does not change. "I was in the middle of my scheduled staff meeting."

He raises that lovely brow at me. "To what do I owe this particular visit, my Lord?"

I slouch in my grand chair. "I am bored, Severus. Entertain me," I command, my gaze never leaving his kneeling form.

He hums in thought. "How shall I amuse you, my Lord?"

Then he says loudly to himself, "Ah I have just the thing."

Right after his exclamation, he proceeds to saunter over.

And, oh, do I love watching him.

He moves toward me so slowly that I contemplate using a Crucio on him for making me wait yet again today.

But, oh, I want to see what he is trying to pull.

After what seems like an eternity of watching Severus move in a sexy sway, he is finally next to me.

He starts to bend over towards me. "Would you like me to entertain you now, my Lord?"

I hum aloud and he raises his head to look into my eyes, and that is all the permission I need to invade his mind.

I catch a slow smirk form on his face right before I am assaulted by images.

The first image is of me using Cruciatus Curse on him. One of my favorite activities. Watching his face contort in pain is wonderful, I never see variances in his face otherwise.

Then it changed to cursing Potter. Also enjoyable. It then changed to Potter's Mudblood under my wand. With Potter and that blood-traitor off to the side, watching us.

It continued to cycle through all of the people I love and would love to curse, all squirming under the force of it.

But then the images evolved into a different nature altogether. A sexual nature.

This of course isn't as enjoyable for me to watch. Being in my current body, I am unable to gain pleasure from it, lacking the bodily functions that would allow such a thing. Causing only frustration.

As it started to cycle through multiple pairings with me as a voyeur, my frustration mounted.

A final image flashed across my mind and lingered longer than the others. An image of Severus and I. Him being dominated, of course.

After this image faded there was nothing else so I pulled out of his mind, rather roughly I will say.

I come back to awareness and see Severus getting back on his feet. He looks rather exhausted from the whole ordeal. I congratulate myself on a job well done.

I sneer at him as he stands. "You know better than to subject your Dark Lord to such things."

He bows his head. "My apologies. I thought you would enjoy such images, my Lord. It is not uncommon for you to witness your followers during revels."

I smirk. "But those involve greater quantities of blood and screaming."

Completely composed he drawls, "Yes, maybe I could be of use to you at one such revel?"

Being close already, he doesn't have to move very far to be right in front of me.

He bends down and raises a hand. I watch him closely as he touches his fingers to my cheek and drags them down to my chin.

His voice is a rumble as he says, "I only live to serve my Lord."

His face is so close one second and far away the next.

He straightens his robes and in his normal voice says, "I must get back to my duties. They shall be suspicious if I am away any longer."

Even more frustrated than before, I am tempted to make him stay for his punishment. But I am not willing to give Hogwarts any ideas, so I wave him off. "Leave."

That castle can be quite mistrustful of new headmasters.

And as soon as he was out the door I turned to Nagini and hissed in Parseltongue, "such a tease." she winds up the back of my chair and i scratch her scales as I continue, "he might have escaped this time, but that will just make his punishment ten times better."

Hhmm maybe I'll let Nagini make a meal of him.

I won't need him for much longer anyway.

General P.O.V

Severus Snape rushes back to the castle, thinking back to the disgusting endeavor he had just endured.

Treating the Dark Lord to images he would find appealing, and also unappealing.

Then having to distract him with slight flirtatious behavior. Or else he himself ran the risk of being cursed within an inch of his life.

And yet after all of that Severus has a strange ominous feeling. There must be a worse punishment being planned for him later.

It's time to finish researching that antidote for Nagini's venom.

It will be needed soon.


End file.
